Idiot
by Suki Pie
Summary: [Drabble] Karena bagi Jean, Eren itu adalah orang yang bodoh.


**"Idiot"**

**Shingeki No Kyojin © Isayama Hajime**

**Idiot © Suki Pie**

_"Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan komersil macam apapun atas pembuatan fanfiksi ini."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Eren Yeager itu bodoh.

Jean tak pernah ragu untuk berpikiran seperti itu mengenai salah satu temannya. Tunggu, teman? Hah! Yang benar saja! Jika bukan karena anggota pasukan penyelidik, Jean tidak akan sudi berteman dengan si aneh itu, apalagi dengan sifat semangat berlebihnya yang kadang membuat Jean muak.

Jangankan mencap Eren sebagai orang yang bodoh, berkata bahwa Eren idiot pun ia tak akan segan-segan. Meski akhirnya ia harus merelakan wajah kudanya bertemu dengan telapak tangan Mikasa. Hingga meninggalkan bekas tak permanen di sana.

"Eren! Bagaimana ini?! Tidak bisa berhenti!"

"Armin, tidak perlu berteriak,"

Langkah Jean terhenti—yang saat itu baru saja kembali setelah melatih kuda kesayangannya—begitu suara Armin menelusup lewat daun telinganya, merembet dalam satu lorong, hingga tersampaikan di gendang telinga dan tersalurkan dengan baik sampai sel otaknya.

Sepasang alisnya saling bertautan, terlebih ketika mata kecokelatan itu mendapati Armin dan Eren—sungguh, ia tak tahu mengapa harus si idiot itu—berada tidak jauh dari posisinya saat ini. Duduk di antara bebatuan yang terletak depan pintu belakang markas.

"Eren! Darahnya tidak mau berhenti!"

Kening Jean berkerut heran, darah?

"Sudah kubilang ini hanya mimisan biasa. Kau tidak perlu sepanik ini, Ar—Jean?"

"Kalian ribut sekali," protes Jean keki, berusaha mengintip Eren yang terhalang oleh bahu Armin. Karena si rambut cokelat dalam posisi duduk, sedangkan Armin berdiri di depannya sambil membungkuk. "Ada masalah apa sampai—hei, Yeager, ada dengan hidungmu?"

Eren menggerutu tidak jelas sebelum menjawab, "sudah tahu berdarah, masih saja bertanya!" sahutnya keki, lalu mendengus angkuh.

"Heh! Sudah baik-baik aku bertanya, masih saja bersikap manja!"

"Berisik! Siapa yang kau sebut—aduh! Armin! Jangan menekan hidungku seperti itu!"

Armin tak mengacuhkannya, matanya berkilat fokus pada handuk kecil yang kini terjepit di antara dua jarinya dan hidung Eren, sengaja memberikan tekanan yang cukup keras sampai Eren mengaduh kesakitan. Tidak terlalu keras juga, ia melakukannya agar Eren berhenti mengoceh. Bau tembaga dan setiap tetes kental merah yang mengotori lengan baju dan tangannya tak lagi menarik perhatian.

"Darahnya tidak berhenti, Eren," entah sejak kapan suara Armin bisa menjadi tegas, "dan akan semakin bertambah jika kau tidak diam,"

Armin jadi menyeramkan. Eren akhirnya menurut.

"Jadi, apa yang terjadi?" oh, sepertinya eksitensi Jean sempat terlupakan tadi.

"Jatuh dari pohon," Armin yang menjawab, lugas juga ringan. "Eren memiliki kebiasaan duduk di ranting pohon yang tipis, setelah itu menoleh ke belakang sambil melambaikan tangannya,"

Astaga, itu memalukan! Apalagi bercerita di depan si kuda angkuh, sombong, dan egois bernama Jean Kirschtein!

"Armin!" Eren protes, merasa harga dirinya terinjak oleh suara tawa Jean yang langsung meledak. "Jean! Berhenti tertawa!"

Namun suara tawa menggelegar itu tak kunjung berhenti. Membuat Eren semakin sebal dibuatnya. Dan jika bukan karena Armin yang saat ini membersihkan hidungnya, bisa-bisa satu kepalan tangannya sudah telak mengenai wajah sialan si Jean Kirschtein.

"Jean, aku minta kau menahan darahnya dulu untuk sementara,"

Suara tawa Jean berhenti.

Eren mengerjapkan matanya polos. "Oh, tunggu, Armin—"

Dan Armin memang melakukannya. Menarik satu lengan Jean, memosisikan ibu jari dan jari tengahnya di hidung Eren. Mengapitnya pelan, terhalang oleh kain tebal berbulu halus yang mulai ternoda. Merah dan pekat.

"Aku akan memanggil Mikasa,"

"Tunggu—Armin!"

Oh, sial! Jean mati kutu sekarang. Seharusnya tadi ia pergi dengan cepat, sehingga tak perlu terjebak dalam posisi menyebalkan seperti ini. Dan kenapa juga suasana di antara mereka mendadak hening juga angker?

"Ceroboh," sahut Jean tiba-tiba; monolog. Tapi Eren tahu kata itu ditujukan untuknya. "Duduk di ranting pohon lalu terjatuh, memangnya kau apa? Bocah berumur lima tahun?"

"Berisik!" sunggut Eren tidak terima, meringis kecil setelahnya begitu rasa sakit di hidungnya saling bersautan. "Ini tidak ada hubungannya denganmu!"

Jean berdecak kesal, nyaris hilang kesabaran dengan tingkah Eren yang terlihat seperti wanita PMS. Hanya saja, Eren kekurangan darahnya bukan karena itu, tapi karena mimisan.

"Sudah diam dan jangan membantah," suara Jean melunak. Di mana satu tangannya yang bebas kini terangkat, bergerak secara refleks membersihkan sisa-sisa darah Eren yang keluar dengan ujung baju lengannya. Ia mengangkat dagu Eren agar kepalanya lebih terangkat, setidaknya bisa menghentikan sedikit demi sedikit darah yang keluar.

"Sebanyak apa darah yang keluar?"

"Tidak banyak,"

"Bagaimana kepalamu?"

"Kenapa jadi bertanya hal yang aneh?"

"Sudah, jawab saja!"

"Pusing."

"Kau ini penderita _anemia_, ya?"

Eren mencoba berontak—dengan memukul wajah Jean, tentu saja—namun berhasil gagal hidungnya kembali terasa sakit. Sial! Jean sengaja menekannya.

"Bodoh," Jean berlutut di depan Eren, menumpukan lututnya untuk menahan beban tubuh. Kedua lengan sibuk membersihkan bercak merah yang tersisa di wajah si pemuda cokelat tua—yang dengan ajaibnya, pendarahannya mulai berhenti.

"Tidak perlu memerlakukan aku seperti anak—aduh!"

"Kalau tidak begini, darahnya bisa keluar lagi!"

Benar 'kan. Eren Yeager itu bodoh, ceroboh, gegabah, urakan, mudah panik. Lebih dari seorang idiot, malah.

Untuk itu Jean tidak bisa meninggalkannya begitu saja.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**~Owari~**

* * *

**A/N : **Haloo~ mumpung belum imsak, jadi Suki mau publish dulu /halah/. Udah lama gak main ke fandom SnK, dan ini fanfic kedua Suki di fandom ini. Masih dengan JeanEren, hehehehe XD Maaf Jean-nya OOC :"D #digiles

Yosh! Terima kasih bagi yang sudah membacanya~ XD

Akhir kata,

Review please? *makan pie*


End file.
